


you're the only friend i need (sharing beds like little kids)

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, World War II Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, basically just some war stucky to fill your heart and cleanse ur soul?????, fuck i just love them, i love them, just big feels ig, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: Steve wasn’t ready to sleep yet. He stood up, stretched a little, and offered his hand to Bucky silently, who gave him a smug grin and took it. They walked a little out of the site where they had set up camp, and they were quiet. There was no wind, and it wasn’t cold. They were near a forest, Steve could hear things rustling in the bushes, alongside Bucky’s quiet breathing. After a few minutes, they neared a large rock on the edge of the cliff they were camped out on, and they sat down, shoulder to shoulder again. They were quiet for a minute longer, then Bucky spoke.“If we weren’t fighting a war right now, this would be the perfect night.”or; the howling commandos have set up camp after successfully taking down another hydra base. steve and bucky steal a few emotional moments to themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	you're the only friend i need (sharing beds like little kids)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves! just a quick one i wrote while i was missing stucky tonight <3  
> enjoy- comments, feedback and kudos always welcome x

It was the calmest weather they’d had on a mission yet. Camping on the outskirts of Austria, Steve and the Howling Commandos sat around their makeshift fire under the stars, raising their crappy plastic cups in toast to another successful stake out of a seemingly abandoned Hydra camp. Steve couldn’t wait to inform Colonel Phillips only slightly smugly that the base was not in fact abandoned, but that there were about ten Germans working in there, and that  _ his  _ team had taken them out  _ and  _ gathered all of the resources from the facility. For now though, under the night sky with not a breath of wind -  _ to them.  _

He caught Bucky’s eye as Morita toasted to them, and when Bucky raised his cup, he nodded in Steve’s direction, with a surreptitious wink. Steve gave Bucky what he hoped was a withering, reprimanding look, but he knew if anyone could see through him, it would be Bucky. Steve watched as Bucky laughed and joked with the other Howlies. His clothes were rumpled and filthy, his pants tucked into his boots in a weird fashion, and his thermal top was unbuttoned slightly at the top, where Steve could see his dog tags occasionally glistening in the fire light against his scarred chest. He’d splashed some water on his face when they’d returned to camp, but he still had a bit of grime smudged over his left cheek. He was currently sporting a cut lip, courtesy of a Hydra agent earlier today, but it clearly wasn’t bothering him. His hair was messy, and Steve felt a sudden pang in his chest when he remembered Bucky’s phase at age fourteen where he intentionally wore his hair messy because he thought it looked cooler. One lock was starting to curl down towards his forehead, and Steve had to catch himself as he started to lean over to brush it away from Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve’s jerked, unexplained movement as he stopped himself from outing them to the rest of the team (though he was pretty sure they knew, and they’d all openly spoken before about being  _ fine  _ with that sort of thing. They were minorities, they understood. But Steve and Bucky knew what a fragile line they walked, so it was decided to keep it to themselves). Steve shrugged at Bucky in return, and as the others continued conversation, Bucky leant over to Steve. 

“Wait till they’ve all gone to bed, Stevie. You really can’t keep it in your pants, huh?” He grinned, and Steve shoved him. 

“Shut up,” he murmured back. “Yeah, let’s stay up.” 

Bucky nodded and turned back to Dugan, who was mimicking a terrible shot from earlier that day as the others laughed. 

The rest of the team stayed up far later than Steve would have liked. They were his brothers, another makeshift family to add to the pile, of course he loved spending time with them when they weren’t in battle, but he was also sitting shoulder to shoulder with his… boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? One of those. All of those - and they had very little time together to just be themselves. So when it had been a solid 24 hours since he’d got to rest his head on Bucky like a pillow and kiss him, hold him, touch him, and talk to him with not a single fear of being judged or misunderstood, frankly, Steve got a bit anxious, yearning to just be alone, with Bucky, like they would if they were at home. 

Eventually though, the rest of the guys retired, and Bucky and Steve were alone once they’d heard the last zip of the door to Monty and Gabe’s tent. The fire was dying slowly, and it was very late, but Steve wasn’t ready to sleep yet. He stood up, stretched a little, and offered his hand to Bucky silently, who gave him a smug grin and took it. They walked a little out of the site where they had set up camp, and they were quiet. There was no wind, and it wasn’t cold. They were near a forest, Steve could hear things rustling in the bushes, alongside Bucky’s quiet breathing. After a few minutes, they neared a large rock on the edge of the cliff they were camped out on, and they sat down, shoulder to shoulder again. They were quiet for a minute longer, then Bucky spoke. 

“If we weren’t fighting a war right now, this would be the perfect night.” 

Steve looked at him, and saw Bucky’s eyes sparkling. 

“Yeah, it would be,” he said softly. “I’m okay though, if you’re here.” 

“I’m okay too.” 

“Are you?” Steve blurted out without thinking. Bucky tensed next to him and dropped his eye contact, looking out over the valley and sighing.

“Fuck, Steve, not this again.” 

“I can’t really ignore it Buck,” Steve replied, and Bucky shook his head frustradley. 

“Steve, I’m  _ fine.  _ Azzano was a month ago, you really think I’m still flipping my lid?” Despite his nonchalant manner, Bucky shifted uncomfortably on the rock and moved a couple of inches away from Steve. 

Steve simply followed him. 

“Stubborn jerk,” Bucky said, but his eyes were wide and scared when he looked into Steve’s. 

“You heard the nightmares then?” 

“It’s a little hard to ignore ‘em when I’m sleeping on you.” Steve laced his fingers with Bucky and traced a pattern down his arm. “Also, you’re the most important person in my life. You think I don’t know when you’re faking your joy?” 

Bucky exhaled shakily, and looked out over the valley again, his fingers squeezing Steve’s. 

“There may be…” Bucky trailed off, breathed in, and out again. “There may be a small chance Hydra fucked with me a little more than we thought.” 

Steve hummed nervously in reply. “What can I do?” 

Bucky twisted his neck to look at Steve, and laughed a little bitterly. 

“Isn’t it a little ironic it feels like this is the first time you’ve ever had to look after me?” 

Steve didn’t laugh. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck, Steve, I didn’t mean to add to your insane guilt complex- Christ-” 

“I love you,” Steve blurted out suddenly. Bucky froze, his fingers still entertaining Steve’s, but still, and Steve was reminded of the stray dog who used to wander round their apartment, that froze, it’s ears perked up when it saw something tasty. 

It wasn’t like they’d never said it before. It had been tossed around lightly when they were younger, then more seriously as their forbidden relationship blossomed like the flowers Steve’s mother taught him to grow when he was five. 

In a war however, there wasn’t much time for two lovers to appreciate each other so truthfully and passionately, let alone two men (in the public eye, at that). He didn’t know exactly what had made him say it at that moment; perhaps the overwhelming feeling that they might not  _ actually  _ be okay, no matter how close by they were. Perhaps the realisation that there wasn’t _ actually  _ anything he could do to help Bucky. He didn’t know how. Bucky didn’t know how. Perhaps the fear of the unknown had been blown by the non existent breeze up from the valley and Steve knew that if he was gonna say it anytime, he should say it now, because God didn’t even know what tomorrow had in store for them. 

Bucky’s face screwed up confusedly at the sudden change in tone, then his features relaxed. 

“I- I love you too,” he said, his voice gentler than usual, the tone he only reserved for his moments alone with Steve. Bucky leaned in and twisted his arms around Steve’s neck, and their lips, hot and chapped, met. 

“I’m not gonna pretend this isn’t terrifying me,” Steve said softly, between kisses. 

“This?” 

“This- everything. Us, this war, what they did to you-” 

“I know it’s scaring the shit outta you,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s mouth. “It’s scaring the shit outta me too, but-” 

He kissed his neck and brushed his fingers lightly down the side of Steve’s face. 

“But?” Steve said, heavily, watching Bucky’s tired eyes as they sparkled in the darkness. 

“You said it yourself Steve,” Bucky whispered. “I’m okay, if you’re here.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but he smiled, his no longer aching head pressed into Bucky’s shoulder. If Bucky believed it, it was good enough for him. 

“Hey they should make that a Captain America quote-” 

“Jerk,” Steve sighed, shoving Bucky off the rock onto the ground and pressing his lips down on his soulmate’s. 

_ you’re the only friend i need _

_ sharing beds like little kids  _

_ and laughing till our ribs get tough _

**_but that will never be enough_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im on twitter as @elenaclqire, come say hi! <3


End file.
